Leave The Pieces
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: When Traci Brooks' younger sister, Josie, becomes first a part of WWE it doesn't work and she leaves the company and goes to TNA. Now the youngest Brooks' sister, Lauren is in TNA as well.But who gets a happy ending? PeteyXOC,SabinXOC,TraciXBentley
1. Sophisticated Lady

Sophisticated Lady

A young black haired woman with green eyes stepped into Vince McMahon's office in a pair of leather boots, a pair of shorts, and a green tank top. She was about 5' 4 and weighed around 125 pounds.

"Vince, you wanted to see me?" The girl asked as she sat down in a chair in front of Vince's desk. Vince was hypnotized for a few moments and the young 20 year old girl just laughed to her self.

"Yes, Ms. Brooks, um, I just wanted to give you your script and say welcome to the WWE." Vince could barely take his eyes of the girl, so the girl stood up and looked down at the script.

"I told you to call me Josie, Vince." Josie, or Josephine Naomi Brooks, said to her new boss. Josie was actually as quiet and sweet as could be. She looked through the script as she was walking out the door and stopped as she got a few feet away from Vince's office. Currently the WWE was in her hometown of St. Mary's, Ontario, Canada. She almost died when she saw who she would be working with.

"Carlito? ¡No, cualquier persona pero él!" Her Spanish accent leaked into her English and she sighed.

"'No, anyone but him?' What's that supposed to mean?" A hard voice came from the corner the hallway and Josie almost fainted at the sight of the man she would manage.

"Nothing at all." Josie said as she moved down the hall away from the afro that belonged to Carlito. She quickly walked away from him and into her locker room. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Traci, je ne veux pas travailler avec lui." Now her French Canadian heritage slipped into it as she told her sister that she didn't want to work with him. (AN: I'll tell you all when it's French and when it's Spanish. But I don't know if I will always translate for you. I'll try though. I hopefully won't use it a lot.)

"Josephine, you wanted to be in the company so deal with it. You knew there was a possibility." Traci explained to her little sister and Josie just grunted and stomped her foot.

"Whatever, so how's Bentley?" Josie asked in a calm tone and she heard a sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"We broke up, so they are thinking of putting me with Petey Williams." Traci said to Josie and Josie smiled wide and chuckled.

"You like Petey, though don't you Traci?" Josie asked her sister and once more there was a sigh, this time a sigh of contentment and love. "Okay, I get it. Anyways, I love you Traci. My match is tonight, so I have to go. Bye."

"Être bon, je t'aime, et écouter votre coeur, Josie. Bye." Traci said before she hung up the phone and her sister sat and contemplated what she had said to her. Traci had said be good, I love you, and listen to your heart.

"Josie, five minutes til your promo!" A stage manager broke her from her thoughts as she sat there and she jumped up and moved out of the room and down the hall to where she saw Carlito standing. She looked through the script a few more times.

Her part wouldn't be hard at all. She saw Chris Masters who would also be part of it. At first she looked at Carlito in disgust but as she moved next to Chris she felt grossed out. She couldn't think, because the promo had started.

"Ew, get off of me. Stop! Help someone help!" Chris was trying to kiss her and touch her and that's when Carlito came running in and punched Masters right in the face. In that moment she looked at him a little different. She felt her heart jump as Carlito stood in front of her protectively and she sighed a little.

"Are you alright, miss?" Carlito asked his accent thick and heavy. His breath was right in her face. He smelled like apples.

"Yes, my name is Josie Brooks. I'm glad you found me because I was looking for you." Josie said suddenly becoming mesmerized by his brown eyes and she felt his eyes trailing down her body.

"Why is that, Josie?" Carlito asked her and she smiled at him devilishly before she spoke again.

"I'm your new manager Carlito." She said to him and he suddenly turned on her and she snapped back into reality.

"Wait you manage me? That's a joke. You are nothing compared to any of the divas on RAW." Carlito then spit apple in her face and she put her head down as the crowd booed Carlito's actions. After that the scene ended Josie wiped the apple off of her face and decided to go and try to find Carlito and see if he was just as bad as he had just acted. She soon found him talking with Randy Orton and she stepped up behind him.

"Um, Carlito, listen I was just wonder—" Josie began and then Carlito turned around and looked at her angrily. Randy put his head down and shook it as Carlito began to speak to Josie.

"I really don't like you. Get the hell away from me." Carlito spat angrily at her and she put her head down and turned to walk away, but felt her sister's bold nature push her to the edge.

"You know what, we have to get ready for your match, okay? So that means you have to meet me in the training room. At least have some respect for me." Josie said before her eyes filled with tears and she walked away. AS she kept walking she bumped into a tall bulky figure and began to shake.

"Listen, I don't like TNA people or people related to them. So if I were you I would move." The voice and figure belonged to Johnny Nitro.

"No, I won't move." She said defiantly and turned to walk away. Suddenly Josie felt her body being lifted up and she was taken into a room. The door was locked and she screamed for help, but to no avail as she was beat down by a bunch of fists and a pair of heels.

After about ten minutes or so, the beating stopped and she was left alone. She tried to get up to get to the door but was so weak she could barely move without crying. She yelled out for help and soon a figure appeared over her. The voice she knew.

"Estoy apesadumbrado, Josie. No debo haber estado así que medio a ti. La estancia despierta para mí satisface." Carlito's Spanish flowed breathlessly into her ear and her eyes fluttered open. She could feel the blood on her face as she tried to sit up, but Carlito pushed her back. Carlito had told her that he was sorry and that he shouldn't have been so mean to her. But it was the last thing that stuck with her the most. He had asked her to stay awake for him, please.

Soon she was being taken to the doctor in the WWE building, who helped to stitch her up. She got up and found Trish Stratus, Edge (Adam Copeland), and Christian Cage (Jason Reso) sitting around outside of the office.

"Trish, Adam, Jason, what are you guys doing here?" Josie asked without pain and they all looked at her with a smile.

"We heard what happened and you know we can beat them up if you want." Adam said to her in explanation and she laughed at him. They talked for a while, but a shadow that was being cast on the floor around the corner caused Josie to say goodbye, walk over to it and stand there at the corner and whisper in Spanish.

"Gracias, Carlito." Josie said in a deep breath and the figure's shadow could be seen moving its arms up and down and dancing. She had said 'Thank you, Carlito.'

"You are too kind, Josie." Carlito whispered in her ear as she turned away from the corner and she felt her body tense up as Carlito placed his fingers on her hips. She turned and faced him and pushed him away from him.

"I didn't say that I was head over heels for you I said thanks you idiot." Josie said and Carlito just grinned and Josie just rolled her eyes. "Let's go train, you pervert."

Soon the two were training in the room and Carlito was messing around when he suddenly pinned Josie under him and he moved so she could feel him pressing against her. She didn't think until she realized what he was doing and she pushed him back.

"Off, Carlito." She said simply and groaned a little as he moved off of her. She looked at him and saw him look back at her and smile to him self. She rolled her eyes because she knew he thought she had moaned.

"I'll be waiting for you out there minino." Carlito said as he walked out of the room and she walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Thanks again, muchacho afro." She had called him afro boy and he had called her pussycat. He frowned at her and she just groaned. She still didn't like him.

"Hey, you two are on in seven minutes!" Another stagehand called to them and Josie nodded to Carlito as she walked with him to the entrance of the arena. At first they waited and then Josie saw the screen showing what had happened to her in the room.

Carlito put his head down and Josie just shook her head. It had been a setup. Soon the scene was over and Josie felt a new determination as she looked at Carlito. His hair bounced around as he walked out. There were new shouts, this time the crowd cheered them.

"Are you ready minino?" Carlito asked her and she nodded to him. She was very unhappy that she had been set up like she had and it seemed Carlito cared but she didn't care. Carlito helped her into the ring and she felt the bandages on her head and she sighed. Carlito helped her over to the corner where she stood and they waited for Melina and Nitro.

Soon Nitro came out with Melina and she did her thing and they got in the ring. Carlito had helped Josie out of the ring and was standing next to her and supporting her. The match started and had lots of good moves and at one point as Nitro was about to cheat, Josie ran over and grabbed his ankle and gave Carlito the chance to grab him from under and roll him for the pin and the win.

"And here's your winner, Carrrrrlito!" Lillian Garcia yelled and Josie jumped up and down and got in the ring with Carlito who was holding his side from a few good kicks that Nitro had thrown.

"Buen trabajo, Carlito." She whispered into his ear as he kissed her on the cheek softly and sweetly but she looked at him strangely, but chose to play along. She had said to him 'Good job, Carlito.'

As the two walked into the back, they bumped into Trish who looked at Josie angrily and Josie gasped as she felt Trish's hand connect with her face. She fell back into Carlito's arms and looked at Trish in shock.

"I didn't know you were going with Carlito!" Trish yelled at her friend and Josie's face went white. She shook her head and moved away from Carlito's arms. Carlito tried to stop her from moving away from him but she just pushed him away.

"No, Trish, I'm not with Carlito." Josie said as soon as she was able to speak and Trish looked at her still in anger.

"Well with the last match I doubt that's the truth, Josie. Why don't you just go to TNA with your sister and get the hell away from our company? You'll never fit in with us anyways." Trish said without any thought and Josie gasped and began to cry at Trish's last statement. Trish stormed away from Carlito and Josie, who was now on the floor crying with her knees held up the chest.

"What in holy hell is going on here? Josie, what happened?" Adam said as he walked around the corner with Jason and Lita (Amy). Amy walked over and kneeled down next to Josie. She stroked Josie's back and hugged her as Josie clung to the woman.

"It was Trish. She saw me and Carlito. She thinks me and Carlito are together." Josie said to Amy and Amy nodded. Amy knew what had happened. Trish had obviously let loose on Josie.

"Josie, Trish has a huge crush on Carlito and she was supposed to be managing him until you came in and got the job. It's not your fault honey." Amy explained to Josie and Josie nodded as Jason and Adam kneeled down next to her.

"Let's go to Traci's house. It's nearby and our matches are finished." Jason said to the young girl and Josie nodded again. Jason picked her up and before he could walk, Carlito put a hand on his shoulder and made him turn.

"Josie, I'm really sorry. I didn't think that would happen." Carlito said to Josie and Josie just shook her head and sighed. She didn't want to hear him say that he was sorry. She didn't want to feel bad for him or anything. She hated him more than ever right then.

"I'm going to talk to Vince about getting someone else to manage. Maybe Jason will agree won't you?" Josie asked Jason and Jason nodded. Carlito's face showed disappointment as he let go of Jason's shoulder and he put his head down. Josie looked at him and Jason turned and began to walk away. Carlito wanted Josie to manage him but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

As Jason put Josie in his car and shut the door, Adam and Amy got in the back and Amy hugged Josie from the back. Jason started the car and he put a CD in and pushed the next song button until he came to a song he hoped would make Josie feel better and remember that lots of people cared about her. It was Simple Plan's "Promise." The song made Josie think of her TNA friends, her sister, and the three people in the car with her immediately.

_Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do_

Jason rubbed her back with one of his hands as he drove and Josie tried to smile but could barely do that. She felt broken and in a situation where she had to choose between a new career and an old friendship.

_We've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away _

_Give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away _

_I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight_

"Josie it'll be okay. I know it will." Adam said from the backseat and he tried to figure out how to fix this situation. There had to be better solutions then having Josie leave the WWE or having Josie have a new manager.

_  
Without you (I go through the motions)  
Without you (it's just not quite the same)  
Without you (I don't want to go out)  
I just wanted to say _

_That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away_

As Jason pulled into the driveway of Josie's sister, Traci, he saw a bunch of cars. He turned to Josie as she looked up at the cars. She knew who was there. She finished listening to the song in quiet as they drove up.

_  
So give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away _

_I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight _

_Take my hand  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand _

_GO! _

_If you take my hand tonight  
I won't let you down (you down)  
Take my hand tonight_

When the song ended Josie got out of the car with Jason's help and wiped away the tears. She saw the door open and she ran to her sister.

"Traci!" Josie yelled to her and Traci opened her arms to her little sister. She hugged her and looked at Amy, Adam, and Jason.

"What happened?" Traci asked Josie and Josie just looked down and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't like to cry in front of her sister because it made her feel weak and she hated that feeling.

"Trish hates me because she thinks I'm with Carlito." Josie was able to get out before she began to sob and Traci just held her. She finally took her inside where voices of Traci's friends reached her ears and made her stop crying.

"Josie, what happened?" Petey Williams stood as Josie entered and Josie ran over and hugged him tight and told him about the situation. As she did her sister, Adam, Amy, and Jason all entered the room and listened.

"This is insane, Josie." Petey said to her and she nodded against his chest. Traci smiled as her new partner and long time crush comforted her sister. He shushed her and soon Josie heard more voices coming from Traci's kitchen. She ran to the kitchen to find more people she knew. She knew the entire TNA roster thanks to her sister. They all loved her to death and cared about her.

"BOBBY! ERIC! ALASTAIR! JOHNNY!" Josie shouted out the names of the four men surrounding the table. Bobby Roode, Eric Young, Alastair Ralphs (AKA A1), and Johnny Devine all turned to look at the red face of Josie and they immediately were around her in a huge group hug. After a little bit they were told the story of what had happened and the boys all shook their heads.

"I told you that you should come to TNA, Jo." Johnny said to her and she nodded to him and sat down at the table where they had been sitting and they all sat around her. She felt so comfortable around them.

"I know, but I wanted to make a name for myself and I have a six month contract right now anyways. Maybe if I talk to Vince about this he'll let me go and—" Josie began to say something but was cut off by Adam who had walked into the room.

"No, you don't need to do that Josie. I bet that Trish just doesn't know that you are acting." Adam said to Josie and Josie nodded. She was really only playing along with Carlito to make it easier to work together. Eric kissed her cheek and she hit him in the chest.

"Thanks Young. I needed that." Josie said to him and he smiled to her. She rested her head on Bobby's shoulder and listened to them begin to argue.

"No, Adam, it's her decision. I think that if she doesn't want to be there then she shouldn't have to be there." Johnny said to Adam and Adam just shook his head. Johnny defiantly had a point.

"Yeah but this whole Carlito thing can probably be talked out without just saying to hell with her WWE career." Adam argued back to him and Alastair popped up from his seat next to Bobby.

"But what if it can't be fixed man?" Alastair asked him and Adam looked at him in disbelief. Eric ignored them as he watched Josie resting her head on Bobby's shoulder and Bobby just stroked her head.

"How about if I decide what I want to do guys?" Josie finally asked them and they all shut up and looked at her in defeat. Team Canada was a big bunch of softies when it came down to each other and Josie.

"I know I was really acting, Adam. But maybe I do like Carlito, which is totally impossible, and still if I do and that bothers Trish than I don't think that it's fair that I try and go with him. Can I have my phone that you picked up before we left, Adam?" Josie asked him and Adam nodded and handed it to her. She dialed the number she wanted to and heard Trish's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Trish speaking, how can I help you?" Trish asked as happy as a lark and Josie almost hung up but she took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Trish, it's me Josie, and before you hang up I want to apologize and say I am a complete idiot and if you want Carlito you can have him and if you don't think I belong in WWE then I'll leave." Josie said quickly and she heard Trish sigh on the other end. There was a moment of silence before Trish spoke.

"Josie, its okay and you can stay but there's something you should know about Carlito." Trish stopped for a moment and there was another long pause and deep breath before Josie heard Trish tell her the worst thing possible and Josie dropped her phone and screamed.

Cliffhanger on the first chapter! Hope I did well on this new story! I wanted to try and see what would happen. If you don't like it tell me why and what part and I'll go back and look at it and try to fix it. Read and review until next time!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Crash and Burn

Yes I am doing something new here and yes it's going to seem a little crazy and I know I'll get a review that will say your plot jumped and blah blah blah but oh well. Also I am going to try and do the POV thing with some characters. I'll make sure to identify when I'm doing that. Anyways, read on.

Crash and Burn

"_Hello, Trish speaking, how can I help you?" Trish asked as happy as a lark and Josie almost hung up but she took a deep breath and then spoke._

"_Trish, it's me Josie, and before you hang up I want to apologize and say I am a complete idiot and if you want Carlito you can have him and if you don't think I belong in WWE then I'll leave." Josie said quickly and she heard Trish sigh on the other end. There was a moment of silence before Trish spoke._

"_Josie, its okay and you can stay but there's something you should know about Carlito." Trish stopped for a moment and there was another long pause and deep breath before Josie heard Trish tell her the worst thing possible and Josie dropped her phone and screamed._

"Whoa! What's going on!" Petey yelled as he ran in the room with Traci, Amy, and Jason and everyone was surrounding Josie and trying to comfort her. She was white as a sheet and looked at her sister in fear.

"Traci, Carlito's getting a new manager and he's asked Vince to fire me and Vince—Vince agreed." Josie explained and everyone gasped at her statement. Adam grabbed the phone and heard laughter on the other end.

"You're a bitch, Trish." Adam said before he hung up to a gasp and he looked at Josie. Josie was in Alastair's arms and he was holding her. Bobby finally took her and handed her over to Petey.

"Hey, who's my favorite girl in the whole world?" Petey asked Josie and Josie looked up at him and smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"Me, Petey." She responded and he nodded and took her hand in his and began to walk with her.

"Who's the only girl I'll ever love?" Petey asked her and Josie smiled wider. Traci cringed at the sound of Petey saying those things to her sister.

"Me, Petey." Josie said and laughed as he began to tickle her. Traci came into where her sister and Petey were while the others were on the phone with the WWE and TNA trying to argue over who should have Josie. WWE said they had a contract but Bobby made a point by saying that Vince fired her and that meant her contract was void. Finally the two companies agreed and TNA got Josie for a year and WWE did after them only if Josie wanted to go. WWE was so confident that Josie would come back they agreed to it.

"Hey, um, Petey, can you stop that?" Traci asked him as he continued to tickle the young girl and Petey and Josie both looked at her in anger.

"Listen, Traci, I'm not really into you and from what I hear TNA just added Josie to the roster and that means we can do a storyline and keep Team Canada together for a while. You know I've known her since she was a baby and I used to do this kind of stuff all the time. Get over it, Traci. You're just not my type." Petey said and Josie looked over to her sister with wide eyes.

"This is all your fault, Josie." Traci said as everyone walked into the room and Petey stood in front of Josie as Josie put her head down.

"Don't tell her that, Traci. She didn't do anything. It's just I don't like you like you want me to, okay?" Petey said as he turned and kneeled down next to Josie and held her hands. Bobby, Alastair, Eric, Johnny, Adam, Jason, and Amy all went to Josie's side and looked at Traci in contempt.

"You know what! Get the hell out of my house right now! I don't want to speak to you ever again, Josie! Leave all of you!" Traci screamed at them and Josie began to cry and she felt Adam pick her up and carry her outside. Adam put a hand over her ear as he held her close to his chest and kissed her hair.

"I can't believe this, Adam. Gosh I love my sister, but she is so jealous." Josie said to him and he nodded to her as Petey, Eric, Bobby, Alastair, Johnny, Jason, and Amy came outside.

"Come on let's go to Matt's house." Petey said to them in reference to Traci's old partner Matt Bentley. Everyone nodded and got into their cars. Josie stayed with Jason, Adam, and Amy as they moved in line behind Petey's, Eric's, Bobby's, Alastair's, and Johnny's cars. Soon they pulled into a driveway and saw Matt standing on his front porch.

"Josie-onni, come here. Tell me what happened." Matt said as he helped his former partner and girlfriend's sister out of the car. She looked at Matt and sighed in defeat. She then told him everything that had happened and Matt nodded.

"Bentley I messed up really bad this time." Jose said as the others sat around and relaxed. Matt shook his head in disagreement and Josie smiled.

"No, you didn't. In fact I'm coming with you. You can stay with me down there." Matt explained and Josie smiled even wider at him. She gave him a hug and then heard a cell phone ring and saw Adam stand and walk out of the room. When he came back he looked sad.

"Looks like we have to get back there now." Adam said to the group and Josie, Amy, and Jason nodded.

"Josie, we'll take you back and help you get your things and then we'll head for Florida and—" Bobby began to say to her and she nodded as Matt pulled up in his car and yelled out to the group.

"Oh no, she's staying with me Bobby. Traci is being over reactive and it's going to be fine when we get back. Traci will go with you Petey as planned so I'd actually ask for forgiveness and as for Josie she'll be my new partner." Matt explained to them and Petey looked slightly angry.

"Just follow us." Adam said as he, Amy and Jason all got in Jason's car. Everyone nodded and Petey got in his along with Eric, Johnny, Alastair, and Bobby getting in their own cars. As Josie got in the car with Matt she looked at him and smiled. She then watched the road while they began to follow Adam, Amy, and Jason back to the arena. Suddenly Matt's cell phone began to ring and she looked at him as he answered it.

"No, Petey. She can't stay with you." Matt said after a minute and Josie looked at him in concern and he pounded the steering wheel.

"Fine, if she wants to. I'll ask her right now." Matt said angrily and Josie looked at him wide eyed and scared. Matt reached over and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not mad at you Hun." Matt said to her reassuringly and she nodded and waited for him to ask the question.

"Alright, Petey is having a fit. He wanted you to stay with him and Chris Sabin. Do you want to do that?" Matt asked her and she thought for a moment. Petey wanted her to stay with him and Chris Sabin. That meant he wanted to see if he could pursue a storyline with her and Team Canada. She looked at Matt and smiled.

"You won't be mad if I say I'd want to go to stay with them would you?" Josie asked Matt and he sighed a little and put his head down.

"Of course I wouldn't be mad. I'd be a little upset, but it's your decision, Joss." Matt explained and Josie nodded and he put the phone up to his ear.

"She said yes, okay. But if I hear about Josie getting hurt or crying or anything, I will tear your throat out, okay?" Matt said and Josie could tell the voice on the other end was agreeing with him. Finally Matt put his cell phone down and got off the exit with the other cars following behind.

Upon pulling into the arena's parking lot they all got out and Josie stood next to Matt and across from Team Canada and Adam, Amy, and Jason. She looked at Petey and felt her self smile at him. His face was so beautiful and his eyes always captured her attention. Josie never realized how much she really liked him.

"Stay close, you guys because you never know who might have a grudge against TNA or Josie or one of us." Jason warned and they all nodded as they began to walk up to the doors and then passed through the doors and into the building. As they walked a few steps, they bumped into the one person Josie didn't want to see, Carlito. Josie took Petey's hand and he looked at her for a moment before he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and stood behind Matt, Bobby, Eric, Johnny, Alastair, Jason, Amy, and Adam.

"You know I didn't know that you were really a TNA girl, Josie." Carlito said as the group spread out and Josie was standing between Matt and Petey.

"Shut up, you puta. I can't believe you and Trish thought it was necessary to get me fired." Josie said and Carlito looked at her angrily.

"To think I was actually going to try and get with you." Carlito said with a smirk and Josie gasped as she shoved her face into Petey's chest.

"See now why would you say something like that with all these real wrestlers and us standing right here?" Adam asked them as he chewed his gum and Carlito shut his mouth. "Too late for keeping your mouth shut, Carlito."

Adam said before he speared Carlito to the ground and started to punch him in the face. Everyone around let him go for a while until they had to pull him off because of the fact the security could be coming.

"You're not even worth my time, Carlito." Josie said as she passed by him and let go of Petey's hand. Soon they arrived at Josie's dressing room and Josie grabbed all her clothes and shoved them back into the bag. She grabbed all her stuff and packed it up as well. When they had finished helping Josie pack Adam looked to Jason who gave him a hug and Josie looked between them strangely.

"Adam, Jason, what's going on?" Josie asked them and Jason looked to her with a smile. Jason pulled out a pair of bags and set them down in front of her feet. She looked at him with a grin and Amy gave a hug to him as well.

"Well, during that argument for and about your contract and stuff I managed to get a contract with TNA because if you hadn't noticed my contract with the WWE basically ended tonight." Jason explained and Josie jumped up and into his arms.

"So you're coming with me!" Josie asked him while yelling and he nodded and she jumped out of his arms and picked up her bags and within minutes the car was packed and Josie, Jason, Matt, Petey, Bobby, Eric, Alastair, and Johnny was all on their way to the airport.

……After the flight……

Josie was sitting in Petey's car and on their way to his house/apartment. As they pulled in and Petey turned off his car Josie adjusted the top she was wearing and the short shorts. Petey grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"You're going to love him. Oh wait don't you have a mini-crush on Chris?" Petey asked and Josie just laughed and hit him in the arm. It was funny.

'_Well, actually my crush isn't on Chris, Petey.'_ Josie thought to her self as she got out of the car and followed Petey up to the door.

"Petey, man you're finally back. I was getting worried. Whoa, who's that pretty little lady?" Chris asked as Josie stepped up to the top step and came into his line of vision. Josie blushed as she pulled her back into a ponytail.

"This, Chris, is Miss Josephine Brooks and Josie this is Chris Sabin." Josie took in Chris as they were introduced. She had seen him on TV and loved him. He had brown hair that was blonde and cut so that it was short but not real spiky. The person who really would love him was just turning 19 years old. Josie pulled out her cell phone and smiled at him.

"Smile, Chris, it's for a friend." Josie said and he did as he was told as Josie snapped a picture and sent it to her best friend and the youngest sister of the Brooks girls, Lauren Alicia Brooks. Suddenly her phone beeped and she saw she had a new text message. It said, 'OMG, is that really Chris?' and so Josie messaged back yes and got another one back this time it said, 'call me now then Josie!' and Josie dialed Lauren's number.

"Josie, I can't believe you already switched companies." Lauren said to her sister and Josie just smiled to her self.

"Traci called I suspect." Josie said to her and waited for her alter ego to answer her.

"Of course, but you're staying where?" Lauren asked and Josie knew to expect this. This one would crush Traci but it would be fine eventually.

"I'm staying with Petey and Chris." Josie said to Lauren and Lauren gasped and Josie heard another gasp.

"Traci, stop it. I love you and it's not like I'm going to steal the man. Anyways, I might just go stay with Bentley in the end, okay?" Josie said as she realized her older sister was with her younger one.

"Alright, Josie, but guess what?" Lauren said and Josie knew things were going to be fine between her and Traci.

"What?" Josie asked as she finally walked inside and sat down on a couch. The couch was comfy and the house was pretty from what she could see so far.

"I've got a contract with TNA too and I and Traci are on our way down to Florida right now!" Lauren yelled in excitement and Josie almost dropped her phone.

"That's awesome, Lala. Why don't you call me when you land and I'll come and get you guys?" Josie asked her and Lauren agreed before she hung up. She turned and saw Petey leaning against a doorway and looking at her with his arms crossed.

"What's going on, Josie?" Petey asked as Josie walked over to him and put her head against his chest with her arms crossed. Petey uncrossed his arms and rubbed Josie's back.

"Nothing Petey, that's the thing, I just talked to Lauren and well she's got a contract with TNA and she's on her way to Florida with Traci. Traci I know will forgive me and you know how crazy Lauren is about Chris and things just got more exciting." Josie said as Petey stroked her hair and she looked up as he nodded.

"Well, I think that we should just wait and see what happens." Petey said to her and Josie nodded back to him.

"This is going to be oh so entertaining when Lauren meets Chris. She's going to die." Josie laughed to him as she stood up straight and uncrossed her arms. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it to the sound of Traci's voice and she shooed Petey away.

"Hey, Traci, what's up?" Josie asked her idol and role model and Traci didn't speak for a few minutes and then Josie heard her.

"Listen, if you and Petey get together whatever. I've liked him since I can remember and yet every time I've ever tried to do anything to get his attention he never cared. I know he doesn't like me and we're sisters and I don't want to lose one of my best friends over something like this." Traci said in a sad tone and Josie nodded on the other end of the phone.

"I know, Trace. I understand and I'm sorry too. Are you guys getting ready to land right now?" Josie asked Traci and Traci started to smile on the other end.

"Yeah, we should be in about twenty minutes or so. See you there?" Traci asked Josie and Josie smiled as well.

"Of course, and don't tell Lauren but I might bring Chris with me. Then again it'll be cuter and less chaotic if she meets him at Petey and Chris' house/apartment. Anyways, I'll see you soon." Josie said and Traci agreed and she closed her cell phone. She walked around the house/apartment, which she finally donned a hapartment, and soon found Petey sitting talking with Chris and she sat down next to him.

"Come on, Traci apologized and she totally doesn't care about this whole thing. She knows you don't like her and we're going to go pick her up." Josie explained to him and he nodded and they both stood. Josie stopped before walking out of the room.

"Be prepared, my sister is totally head over heels for you and loves you. So don't be surprised if she faints or does something stupid when she meets you, okay?" Josie asked Chris and he nodded and she hurried to the car and got in. Soon they were waiting at the airport terminal and Petey, in his white wife beater shirt and pants, held Josie's hand for a while to keep her from fidgeting too much.

Josie saw her sister from a distance and saw her younger sister with her black hair and green eyes. As soon as they passed through the gate Josie ran to her sisters, who both dropped their bags and hugged her. Josie then stood back and took in what her younger sister was wearing. She was wearing a short little brown skirt and a cute white top. She was 5' 5 and Josie realized that her own height was actually 5'6 or so.

"Looking good Lala. Traci I'm sorry and I want to know if you'd like to stay with me, Petey and Chris." Josie said to her sister as she hugged them again and Traci shook her head and Josie frowned.

"Actually I was thinking that I'd let Lauren stay with you, Chris, and Petey and I'd go stay with the man who sent me about a hundred roses, Matt." Traci explained and Josie nodded to her as Lauren grinned happily.

"Alright, then so does that mean that Matt's going to pick you up?" Josie asked but was answered instead by Matt's voice as he called for Traci. Traci immediately ran over and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed and Josie grabbed Lauren's hand.

"Wait till you see our place, girl. The guys who live in it though are even better." Josie said and Petey smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Can we go now, Josie?" Lauren asked and Josie shrugged in response and looked at Traci. Traci looked over at them and smiled.

"Go on and get to your new place." Traci said and Josie helped grab Lauren's bags and a few more that came off the conveyer belt. Soon the car, which was actually a truck (a Dodge Ram with a hemi motor), was packed and they were on their way to the hapartment.

"So, you ready to wrestle now, La?" Josie asked Lauren and Lauren looked at her in complete and total determination.

"Yes I am, Josie." Lauren answered back and Josie nodded and smiled. Soon they were pulling into the driveway again and Josie hopped out and helped Petey take Lauren's stuff inside. Josie came back out and saw Lauren standing there.

"Lauren, come on, let's go meet Chris." Josie said as she approached her sister and Lauren finally moved and nodded. Lauren grabbed for her sister's hand as they walked up the stairs and went inside the hapartment.

"Chris, where did you go off to!" Josie yelled out and soon was responded by Chris coming out in his blue t-shirt and cameo pants.

"Alright, I'm here, sorry. You must be Josie's sister, Lauren, right?" Chris said as he flashed a smile and she smiled back.

"Yeah, that's my name." Lauren said and then she took the hand that Chris extended to her and walked away with her. Josie flopped down on the couch next to Petey who was flipping through the channels. She rested her head on his shoulder for while.

**Switch to Lauren's POV**

There I was sitting next to Chris while he got online. He was so cute. I had learned how to control myself even around the cutest and most drop dead gorgeous guys. It seemed to be that Chris was a little nervous though. That was a good thing.

"So, who do you think they'll pair you up with in TNA?" Chris asked me and I smiled at him moving a little closer to him and seeing him move his leg closer to mine so they touched.

**Switch to Chris' POV**

One thing was definite Traci definitely had some gorgeous sisters and yet I liked Lauren the most. As I asked her the question and tried not to act nervous I could tell she could tell I was. After our legs were touching she answered.

"Maybe and hopefully you." Lauren said and I smiled at her with my best smile. She was beautiful, but I was going to be careful this time around. I had already been hurt once.

**Switch to Normal POV**

"They're so cute, Petey." Josie said as the two of them walked away from the room where the two were at and Petey smiled.

"Yeah, but not as cute as you." Petey mumbled as they sat down at the kitchen table and Josie looked at him in surprise.

"Petey, did you just call me cute?" Josie asked him as she took in his face and he grinned at her with a blush spreading across his tan cheeks.

"Maybe, but I'll only tell you if you go swim with me." Petey said as he pulled off his shirt and ran and came back with a pair of swimming trunks on. She nodded and ran to the room next to Petey's, which was her room, and pulled out a cute blue bikini and bikini bottoms. She changed and ran past the room where Chris and Lauren sat and laughed to her self. When she went outside she walked down a short path until she found the pool, but no Petey. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her and jump in the pool.

"That wasn't very funny, but it was fun." Josie said as she came up and Petey nodded. The pool was huge, heated, and the depth at the end was about 6 feet.

"I know I'm fun like that." Petey said in response and Josie looked at him. He had a diesel six-pack chest. Petey caught this look and moved closer to Josie. Josie looked up at him and their eyes connected.

"Um, I think I'm going to go get Lala before she becomes attached at the hip to Chris." Josie said as she started for the edge of the pool and Petey sighed in defeat. Josie knew something was up.

"Okay, I'll get out too, then. No fun when there's more than two people in a pool." Petey said as he began to follow her and Josie stopped and turned around.

"Petey, can I ask you a question?" Josie said as Petey stopped about a few inches from her body and Petey nodded.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Petey said to her and Josie nodded and gave him a smile. Petey put his head down and crossed him arms across his chest.

"Do you like me?" Josie asked him and Petey looked up at her with a shocked face. Josie knew the answer at that moment. Petey moved over to her and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She blushed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her right up against him. Before Josie knew it, Petey was kissing her and she let him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and after a few seconds, they separated.

"I take that as a yes." Josie said with a laugh and Petey smiled at her. He nodded and turned so he was leaning against the edge of the pool and Josie rested her head against his chest. Petey wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Hey you two want to come inside and eat!" Chris yelled down to them and Petey opened his eyes and smiled at Josie.

"Yeah, we're coming, Chris!" Petey yelled and they both got out and dried off with towels nearby. They ran inside and each to their own room and changed into comfy clothes. They ate the pizza that Chris had ordered and then everyone went to their own rooms. Well actually, about a half hour later, Josie was sneaking into Petey's room and Lauren into Chris'. Then they all fell asleep now happy with someone who liked or loved them.

Alright so here it is. A new chapter to this one. I actually rearranged how I was going to do it and this is what happened. Hope ya'll like it. I worked hard on it and tried to do it right and without much error.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
